He Must Be Safe
by brokenxlostforever
Summary: Before Seduce Me 2 and the ending with Sam. Mika is alone at home missing Sam, more than usual when she distracts herself with TV, breaking news comes to her and she loses herself.


He Must Be Safe

Summary: Before Seduce Me 2 and the ending with Sam. Mika is alone at home missing Sam, more than usual when she distracts herself with TV, breaking news comes to her and she loses herself.

Mika's POV:

I watch as the clock ticks by as I miss Sam hugging me and kissing me. I don't know why, but I'm missing him more than usual. It's true that I always miss him, but today wasn't a good day at work and I felt really lonely. I decided to distract myself with some TV while I wait for him to come home. He's going to be pretty late tonight though because he called me and said he had to take a last minute call. I held back about telling him how much I needed him to comfort me, after all he would be home soon. I got up from the stairs of the mansion and make my way towards our bedroom. I put on my pjs quickly and jump in bed cuddling up in my fuzzy blanket as I turn on the TV. Once the tv turns on, I almost change the channel when I read BREAKING NEWS because I don't need any more sad things to ruin my day more. Out of curiosity, I read the headline quickly and it shows, 4 policeman killed in a neighborhood shooting. My heart rate increases dramatically when I realize Sam might be there and I quickly grab my phone to call him. I dial his number as I fast as I can manage through my hand shaking.

I repeat aloud to myself, "please pick up, please pick up, Sam! Sam!"'

The phone goes directly to voicemail as Sam says, "sorry, I'm probably busy right now, try to call you later, if I'm feeling up to it." I felt the tears swell in my eyes as I leave a message feeling the lump in my throat getting heavier.

I say barely, "Sam, it's me, I'm just making sure you're safe, please call or text ASAP, I really miss you and love you." I hang up and hope that he is safe and sound. My heart gets heavy at the thought of losing Sam, I look at my hand to see my ring. I kiss the green diamond reminding me of him. I remember how happy he was asking me and I felt like I was flying as he asked me on the roof on our was always the place I felt so safe especially with his arms wrapped around my waist. The roof was where we shared our second kiss, it's what I imagined my first kiss to be like.

Suddenly I hear my phone ring and without a second thought, I answer with a shaky, "h-hello." I don't even look at the caller ID because all I want it to be is Sam to tell me he is safe and sound.

Naomi answers with a cheerful, "hey," as she always does. She continues and says, "something wrong?"

I break down over the phone and say, "Sam isn't answering and I was watching the news and it has a report that 3 policeman have got s-shot and I really hope it's not S-Sam!" I start to weep and can't hold it in any longer, my hands began to shake again and I can barely think straight.

Naomi quickly responds, "I'll be over right away and don't worry, I'm sure Sam is alright." She hangs up and I'm sure she is right. After all, he is the strongest demon of the Incubus brothers. He is one of the highest chiefs too, so even not as a demon he is very strong. Still, I can't help, but worry and worry about where he is, I miss him and love him so much. I don't know if I can love someone as much I loved him. He was all my firsts for romantic interactions, first holding hands, first kiss, first boyfriend, I lost my virginity to him and I regret nothing. No, no I didn't lose him, he is alive, he has to be. I hear a knock at the door and I wipe away my remaining tears, although I know I won't be able to stop crying till I see him again. I walk fast and open the door and see a happy Naomi.

She smiles a bright smile and says, "hey, Mika," I motion for her to come in. I close the door and when I finish she hugs me and breathe in and out. Her embrace is warm, but nothing compared to Sam's. I still hold her though and take a calming breath. I pull away slowly and trying to give a small smile. I go quickly to the bedroom to see if there is any new news on the story. I sit down in the bed when Naomi comes in.

She frowns slightly and says, "you know, you shouldn't torture yourself with watching this." I look at her and try to make myself turn the tv off, but I can't tear myself away since it's really the source of answers if Sam is possibly okay or not. She comes and sits next to me and takes the tv remote from me gently and turns it off. I completely lose it and start to feel the tears come in my eyes again as I worry about Sam more.

I quickly mumble, "please don't, it's the only way I can find answers."

She sighs a worried sigh and says, "I know, but as you watch the numbers go up, the more you will worry that one of the numbers is Sam." I know she is right, but I can't find it in my shaking body to listen to her, I only can hear all the unanswered questions in my head. Like, is Sam okay? What if he is injured? What if he died? What if he is paralyzed? What if I never see him again? What if he is gone forever? I instantly start sobbing as I ask myself these horrible questions. Naomi puts her arms around me again and I can't even find the strength to hold her back. I feel my body tremble and shake and my heart pound faster as I think about Sam being gone. I hear the door open and I pull myself away from Naomi and run to see who it is. It has to be Sam, it must be, he is alive. I look up and see Suzu and I feel myself fall to my knees. My vision goes completely blurry and I put knees closer to me. Throughout my sobbing, I barely can hear Suzu and Naomi talking.

Suzu says worried, "oh shit, what's wrong?" I can't even bother to answer her and continue to sob harder as I know Sam could be gone.

Naomi speaks quietly as she holds me trying to somehow comfort me, "sorry Suzu, Mika is really worried about Sam and she probably thought it was him."

Suzu hugs me too and says trying to be reassuring, "Sam is a badass, I'm sure he is perfectly okay. That explains why you wanted me to come over right away, Naomi." I try to find some comfort from them, but all I want to know that Sam is okay. I want him to hold me letting me feel his warmth from his body. I close my eyes trying to imagine Sam calling me doofus and saying he loves me, I hear his sweet voice in my head and almost have a small smile on my face.

I breathe in and out wiping away my tears and hug Naomi and Suzu and say, "thanks, you guys are the best."

Naomi blushes slightly and says, "thanks, but we really didn't do anything."

I smiled slightly and say, "really, I'm sure Sam is alright. You guys can leave if you want."

Naomi and Suzu nodded, but Suzu asked, "if you don't mind me asking, what changed your mind that Sam was really okay?"

I looked at my feet feeling a little embarrassed and sighed, "well I don't know, I guess hearing Sam's voice in my head, helped."

Suzu teased, "oh really, what was he saying?"

Before I could answer Naomi replied, "that's enough, Suzu I'm sure Mika has been through enough without all your teasing."

I smile and say, "well guys, it's getting late you guys can go home, I'm know Sam is alright."

Naomi smiles back and says, "well if you need anything, just call us and we will come back." I nod and waved goodbye to Suzu and Naomi. I decided to go back to my bedroom. I settle under the blankets and turn the tv on, but quickly change the channel and put on Netflix. I decide to put on Fruits Basket since I needed something happy to put my mood up. Rather quickly, I fall asleep.

Sam's POV:

I'm finally home, I decided to get her some flowers and chocolates and just told her I would be home late. I didn't think it would take as long as it did, but I wanted to get her favorite flowers and chocolates. My phone even died while walking out. I walk to the door and was about to get out my keys when I realized the door was unlocked. I opened the door and locked it behind me. I walked to our bedroom where I see Mika wrapped up in her blanket watching Fruits Basket, typical. I smile as I see her sleeping and I put down the flowers and chocolate and decide to let her sleep. I turn off the tv and climb into the bed. Out of habit, I pull her close to me and almost fall asleep when she startles awake.

Mika's POV:

I open my eyes slightly when I feel Sam pull me close to him.

I say sleepily, "Sam is that you?"

He quickly says, "yes, doofus." I roll over so he lets go and I smile through tears. I pull him close to me, he settles into my warmth, but pulls me closer.

He says concerned, "why are you crying?"

I kiss his nose and say, "I just was really worried about you."


End file.
